


The New Wolf in Town

by kittenslisten



Series: New Wolf in Town [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenslisten/pseuds/kittenslisten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In which Derek is a newly bitten werewolf (by a rogue/feral) and Stiles' pack takes him in and shows him the ropes. Stiles can be the alpha of his pack or just a too-nosy beta who can't leave him alone. Latter option preferred."<br/>Mentions Stiles/Danny, Scott/Isaac, and Erica/Boyd in passing.</p><p>Keep in mind that this is meant to be a "the adventures of the wolfpack" kind of compilation, This will not be a fluid multi-fic, but more a compilation of oneshots that can be read all together or separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles could feel someone staring a hole into the back of his head. He knew for sure that he was alone in his jeep, but his wolf senses told him that someone had been staring at his car for the past five minutes since he got into it. He whipped his head around to look through the back window. No one seemed to be looking at his car. Damn. Stiles had been feeling weird vibes since the last full moon (which was only a week before and that gave him the creeps because pretty much nothing good comes from the full moon).

 

 

But Stiles caught the sound of approaching footsteps before the owner could knock on the car window. It was a man, maybe in his early to mid-twenties, brooding, honest-to-god looked like he spent a week in the woods. Stiles rolled down his window and managed only to raise an eyebrow before the man spoke.

 

 

"I'm Derek," the man said, putting his hand through the window to offer it to Stiles. He shook it slowly before Stiles said, "Uh, hi. I'm Stiles... Can I help you with something?" Derek lifted his head, about to speak, but then something odd happened. Derek's eyes flashed gold, and he hunched downward.

 

 

"Woah, woah! Hold on dude!" Stiles opened his door and jumped out to try and help the poor guy. He already knew what was going on, knew the signs. This guy had been bitten.

 

“Please,” Derek said, his voice almost a growl, “Just go. I didn’t mean to bother you. I’ll be fine.” He tried to push Stiles away, but he didn’t budge.

 

Stiles sighed and helped Derek straighten up, “Get in the car, I think I know what’s up.”

 

~~~~

Derek looked confused, upset, and amazed all at once as Stiles explained everything to him. It was pretty funny if you asked Stiles but right now he was supposed to be the supportive Alpha, guiding this new Beta to his new life.

 

“So what you’re telling me is that you have a- a pack? Like wolves?” Derek asked, dumbfounded. Stiles raised his eyebrows and gave Derek a bemused look, “Didn’t I just finish telling you that? Yes, like wolves. We’re freaking werewolves, so obviously!”

 

Derek looked down at his lap, embarrassed at the response, “Okay, dumb question. But I am just really confused on what to do now. I was bit, changed, transformed, whatever it’s called, and I’ve been running around the woods confused out of my mind.”

 

“You’re a Beta, Derek. Which means you’ll need a pack, unless you want to figure all this werewolf stuff out on your own. You’re from Beacon Hills, right?” Stiles drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and once he heard Derek’s response, he said, “Why don’t you join my pack?”

 

Derek whipped his head around to look at Stiles, “What? Really?” He noticed the way Stiles was looking at him, firm but also supportive from the way Stiles’ eyebrows arched and how he smiled slightly. “Look,” Stiles sighed, “I’m the Alpha of my pack, and I want to take you in. You don’t know anything about being a werewolf. And anyhow, I can’t have a stray, newly changed Beta in Beacon Hills during the full moon. That’s never good.”

 

“Could I meet your ‘pack’ before I decide? I mean, I don’t know much about this sort of thing,” Derek rubbed his neck, and jumped when Stiles started his Jeep up. “Sure,” Stiles said cheerily, “We’ll meet them right now.”

 

“Right now? Seriously?” Derek spluttered, buckling himself in. He could sense Stiles’ excitement, smell it even. Which was very odd for Derek. Stiles pulled out of the parking lot and began talking again, “Yes, right now. It’s not like you’ve got anywhere to go. You’ve been ambling around the woods for who knows how long.”

 

Derek only nodded as Stiles continued, “So let me introduce you to the pack before I introduce you to them. So you’ve got Scott, the head Beta, who is also my best friend. He’s super friendly and almost literally a giant puppy. Jackson is kind of a douche at first but he’ll warm up to you once he realizes the rest of the pack has. Allison isn’t actually a werewolf, comes from a line of hunters turned pro-wolf, and she is as good as pack.” Stiles paused for a few seconds to look over at Derek, whose eyebrows were knitted into confusion.

 

“You remembering this, Derek?” Stiles chuckled, then continued when Derek nodded, “Erica is the smart-ass of the group. You’ll never get anything past her. Boyd’s the strong and silent type, and also Erica’s boyfriend. Lydia always has information about any situation that comes up, super helpful but also has quite a mouth on her.”

 

“Danny is the hot Hawaiian hacker, who is completely off limits and _mine_ ,” Stiles’ voice sounded firmer than the rest of the descriptions, but his mood changed once he went on, “And last but not least, Isaac. He’s got a bit of a dark past, but being in the pack has helped him a lot. Not to mention Scott’s help, if you know what I mean.”

 

Derek covered his face with his hands, there were too many names to remember, with no faces to them. He sighed loudly and ran a hand through his dirty hair, which reminded him he desperately needed a shower. “Okay, let me run through this. Scott, Jackson, Allison, Erica, and Boyd. And then Lydia, Danny, and Isaac?”

 

Stiles raised his eyebrows in approval, and Derek couldn’t help but smile. Was it because he made his possible Alpha proud, or because of how cute Stiles looked when he smiled. (The fact that Derek thought Stiles was _cute_ weirded him out completely.)

 

~~~~

Derek had only taken five steps out of Stiles’ Jeep before someone swung the door open and said, “Stiles, who is this?” Derek assumed this was Scott because of how much the guy looked like a legitimate puppy.

“Scott, this is Derek. I found him in the parking lot of the school. He needs a shower. And also a pack,” Stiles elbowed Derek in the ribs, gaining an annoyed noise from him. Scott grinned brightly and nodded, “Hi Derek, I’m Scott.”

 

Stiles draped his arm over Derek’s shoulder and led him to the door, “Let’s meet the rest of the group, shall we?” He opened the door to find a large group of people crowding around the door. Stiles waved his arm in the direction of the group, “Pack, this is Derek. Derek, this is the pack.”


	2. Functioning Locks Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tries to get used to living in a house with his new pack. Many awkward and weird things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally going to continue this story, but it seems that a lot of people wanted more. So here's Derek getting used to being in the pack, and the weirdness that comes with it. If you have any suggestions, either leave them in a comment or send them to me on my [tumblr](getmetothed.tumblr.com). Thank you!

When Stiles offered Derek a place in his pack, he had never imagined how crazy it would be living in a house with nine other people. Growing up with six people in his house didn’t prepare him for the mayhem that was the pack. Every morning, Danny and Stiles made breakfast for everyone, effectively raising each of the pack out of their beds. 

Eating in the kitchen meant eat or have your food be eaten, because with a pack of teenagers, any and all food left untouched for more than a few minutes was to be devoured. Which left Derek very hungry for the first week of living there until he understood. 

Isaac swept an arm over Derek’s shoulder, looking intently at Derek’s plate, “Whatcha got there, Derek?” A thick eyebrow raised as Derek swatted a wandering hand from his plate, “My breakfast. No touch.” To which Isaac frowned and whined about Derek not being any fun.

Derek also learned to wake up and get his shower in earlier than the two high-maintenance girls of the group (Allison not being one of them because “I’d rather sleep in than waste my time using makeup to make it look like I slept.”) The first few times Derek caught the bathroom open before one had claimed it, he’d walked out feeling fresh, while Lydia stood outside the door with crossed arms. “You done in there, beauty queen?” She teased, a small hint of a smile along with it.

He found Boyd and Erica in the library kissing, which was super awkward because neither of them seemed to mind when Derek just stared at them wide-eyed for a moment before slinking back out of the room and closing the door behind him. Erica had winked and said, “A picture might last longer, Derek.”

Derek also walked in on Stiles and Danny. Both of them covered themselves up with blankets while Derek shielded his eyes, but Stiles flailed a bit before yelling. “Dude, don’t you knock? You have knuckles, use them against the door!” Derek rolled his eyes before turning around and leaving the room, grumbling, “I thought this was my room, sorry!”

Scott was a load of trouble, especially paired with Isaac as they usually were. The both of them were troublemakers, their expertise in pranks. A week after Derek walked in on Stiles and Danny, Scott and Isaac thought it would be funny to switch the name signs on the doors to confuse the new guy. And that resulted in Derek interrupting their ‘alone time.’ But in Derek’s defense, he still hadn’t known where all the rooms were, which was why Stiles had made the signs in the first place. 

The worst occasion was when Derek found Jackson in the living room gripping a pillow while completely enthralled in an episode of _Catfish: The TV Show._ It was a Monday, and Jackson was using the one ‘mental health day’ Stiles allowed the pack to stay at home so he didn’t have to take his history test just yet. Everyone was out of the house since all of them still went to highschool excluding Derek. 

It was earlier in the morning when Derek woke up and ambled down the hallway, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He stopped dead in his tracks and listened to what sounded like the television, _“Look, Jared is definitely real. I mean, he proposed to me! Why would someone do that if they weren’t who they said they were.”_ Derek creeped down the stairs and looked around the corner into the living room. 

Derek could see the back of Jackson’s head, which partially blocked his view of the television screen. “These people are seriously stupid,” Derek heard Jackson mutter, “You know Jared’s going to turn out to be someone completely different from what you thought he would be.” 

Derek went to take another step, but froze when the floorboards creaked. Jackson’s head whipped around, eyes widening at Derek. He turned the television off, threw the pillow aside, and ran toward the stairs. Jackson stopped to threaten Derek, “Don’t tell _anyone_ about this,” then ran upstairs, confirming that it was Derek’s weirdest occurrence in the house.

But there was also the time when Derek walked in on Allison getting ready for a shower. He stood there, just staring until Allison threw a toothbrush at his face and yelled, “ _Hello,_ I’m naked! Get out!” Derek couldn’t close the door fast enough Being in a house full of people, it was bound to happen, but Derek couldn’t help but think back to Allison. He desperately tried not to because it’s super awkward thinking about someone you live with 24/7 in _that way_. But the thought constantly came up, driving Derek to hide himself in his room to handle that situation.

The next morning, Scott and Isaac flanked him during breakfast, each taking a piece of bacon. “Derek, word of advice for the new guy,” Isaac started, and Scott began, “Try to be less _vocal_ about who you’re thinking about when you’re, uh, jerking your own chain. If you know what we mean.” 

Derek swore to himself to never ‘jerk his own chain’ when people were in the house to avoid further embarrassment.


End file.
